


We'll Wear It 'Till The Night Comes

by emlary



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Penetrator Chris Being a Fuckboy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: “你们不知道吗？竞刊封面这次请的是Christoffer的未婚夫，大冰山差点把竞刊直接扔到他脸上，我亲眼看见的！”“我也听见William拍着桌子跟Chris下最后通牒，‘我不管你用什么办法，就是睡也要把人给我睡过来。下一季Ann Demeulemeester的春装策划我要用他’。”或者，时尚圈AU。标题来自Joni Mitchell的Chelsea Morning。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dangerously](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527794) by [chicv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicv/pseuds/chicv). 



上午Isak在电梯门口差点被怒气冲冲的William撞个满怀，他好奇谁能让喜怒不形于色的上司气成那样。实际上对此他还有点小嫉妒，毕竟William也是他的丈夫。

午休的茶水间是小助理们专享的谣言集散地，八卦很快就从42楼的销售部传到41楼的创意部。

“大冰山差点把竞刊直接扔到Christoffer脸上，我亲眼看见的！”  
“诶？怎么会怎么会？他俩大学时不是Riot Club的哥们吗？”

作为新人Isak都知道，Chris是公司里的大红人，年纪轻轻就靠硬业绩当上销售总监，当初Isak还曾面试过他手下的客户代表。平时在公司里虽然没怎么直接打交道，但据他所知Chris和William在业务上一向合作愉快。

他更加好奇早上究竟发生了什么事？

“你们不知道吗？竞刊封面这次请的是Chris的未婚夫，搭上他主演的那部现在爆红的现代舞剧，昨天推特上才公布预览，还没上架问询量就差点打爆了竞刊的销售部，我那边的朋友加班到吐血。”

“到底是谁啊？快搜一下，我要看传说中Chris的未婚夫长什么样。”

一群人围着手机屏幕指指点点，大家都说那个男孩长了张模特脸，Isak只瞥了一眼，就知道是什么意思。以普通人的审美来说算不上漂亮，苍白瘦削的面容搭配凌厉的下颌线，至于深眼窝和蓝眼睛在刁钻的时尚圈并不值钱，妙就妙在微微下垂的眼睑，颇有几分云无心以出岫的韵味。这种自然的若即若离感很好地掩盖了对方还不太适应镜头的生涩，下巴上的小窝更是加分项——时尚圈的审美有时就这么不讲理，生理学上的颏裂硬是被掰成时髦的“美人沟”。

整个封面策划合作的品牌超过了五家，相比集中的广告效应，更像是围绕舞蹈、舞者的一次跨界创意。空旷的舞台中央落下一束光，男孩茕茕孑立，T台上夸张的高定在他身上显得仙气十足，整个人白得发光。标题上写着“LATE BLOOMER: MEET TOMMY S., THE DANCER OF OUR GENERATION”。

“不是说他跟Chris是青梅竹马？怎么看起来那么年轻？”

“你以为人都跟你一样天天靠黑咖啡加两包烟熬夜加班，跳舞的人都保养得很好的。”

“好看是好看，就这种性冷淡的脸，也难怪Penetrator Chris的花名远扬，常年在外面彩旗飘飘。”

扯了半天，还是没说到William为什么跟Chris发火，Isak这才小心翼翼地问了一句。

“我猜是因为这个封面吧，时尚杂志跨界跟其它明星合作很正常，结果人家第一次上封面就火了，William多少有点怪Chris肥水不流外人田的意思。我听见他拍着桌子跟Chris下最后通牒，‘我不管你用什么办法，就是睡也要把人给我睡过来。下一季Ann Demeulemeester的春装策划我要用他’。”

同事惟妙惟肖的动作表情惹得大家哄堂大笑。这就是玻璃墙办公室的坏处，隔着百叶窗，谁会想到大冰山爆发时会说那种话。

等人都散了，Isak回到座位上，又鬼使神差地打开了网页输入了那个名字。除了策划创意，他还仔仔细细把文字的部分也看了一遍。原来对方在一鸣惊人之前，为生计当了整整十年儿童剧院的编舞指导，虽是软文，一个人在幕后默默坚守梦想确实很感动。引用的采访里，还幽默地拿自己开玩笑，说不管是跳舞还是当模特都超龄了。

Isak对这个素未谋面的Omega一下子就有了好感。他知道像Christoffer那样优秀的Alpha身边从来不会缺人，但设想一下，哪个花花公子心里没有一束白月光？也许蓦然回首，那个人就在身边。

他无意识地代入了自己和William既无名又无实的婚姻。当Chris的未婚夫，应该也很辛苦吧。

“叹什么气？”

晚上William难得在凌晨前回到家，Isak手忙脚乱地关掉iPad上Tommy S.舞剧的报道视频。

“没什么。听说你想跟Chris的未婚夫合作？”

工作成了他们在家里唯一的话题，Isak不知是幸或不幸。

“你们干活时耳朵也那么尖就好了。没错，我已经看了一些Ann Demeulemeester的设计草图，Tommy跟他们下一季的设计理念很搭，致敬梅普尔索普七十年代末的黑白作品。葬礼式夸张的领花，透明的镂花薄沙，配上柔美的丝袍，或是复古的阔腿裤。搭上夏天舞剧公演的顺风车，品牌那边也很赞同。”

接着男人话锋一转，“我简直想掐死Chris，那么好的资源居然让别人抢了先。”见William难得流露出些许情绪，即使说的不是自己，Isak心里却甜滋滋的，两人之间的距离好像因为工作而拉近了。

“他们……感情不好？”话一出口他就后悔了，他不该问别人的私事，特别是这种敏感的话题。

“Chris在外面怎么鬼混我不管，这次一定要把Tommy哄过来。他家那位连个经纪人都没有，我打电话过去只说不方便就挂了。”

想到职场上无所不能的Alpha被拒绝的情形，Isak忍不住偷笑，嘴角微微上扬，两道小括弧也跑了出来。

“别动。”粗大的手指抚上他的脸颊，连William看他的眼神都变了。Isak还在担心是不是惹对方生气了，“你应该多笑一笑。”

讨厌的大冰山，一句话害得他整夜失眠。

一周后，Isak忙得快要忘记这个小插曲时，却在最意想不到的场合与Chris的未婚夫不期而遇。傍晚他和William从秀场回来，走进写字楼大堂正准备按电梯，上司忽然叫出一个熟悉的名字，“Tommy，你怎么在这儿？”

一袭黑色打扮的男人比光鲜的杂志上低调得多，却有一种镜头难以琢磨的神韵。抬手打招呼时露出一条精致的细链子，仿似藤蔓，缠绕着他白皙得几近透明的手腕。浅金色的碎发看起来有些湿润，让那双灰蓝的眸子越发迷离动人，Isak想起回来路上的阵雨，难道他是走路来的？

“好久不见。William，你好。”

寒暄过后Isak才知道对方是来找Chris的，却因为没有预约被大堂的前台拦了下来。

“我之前跟他发过邮件，刚打电话他没接，兴许是在开会吧。我在这儿等他下班就好，也不是什么紧要的事。之前没来过这边，就当四处转转。”

一句都没提那个名字，言语间却不见生疏，更像是某种刻意为之的克制。

从上司微皱的眉头Isak就知道事情没那么简单，William更是直接开口：“走，我带你上去。Chris也太不像话了，怎么能让你在这里等。”

好消息是Chris确实在开会；而坏消息则是刚开完会，他们的销售总监就倚在会议室门口，跟留下来收拾资料的新助理公开调情。

“Emma, do you know my middle name?”  
“No, what is it?”  
“How about _Your New Boyfriend_?”

年轻的女职员被Chris轻佻的言语逗得不好意思，很快就抱着一大摞资料走开了。而这一幕刚好被赶到42楼的三个人看在眼里。

“哟，什么风把创意总监吹到销售部来了？”见事情败露，当事人竟然面不改色朝他们走来，毫不遮掩，放肆之极。Isak一脸震惊地转头看了看旁边的男人，对方清秀的脸上似乎也没有表情。

就算是公司里口口相传William的那些风流债，也知道避开他。通常是假借出差，至于证据也往往是第三者在社交网络上不小心留下的蛛丝马迹。Isak不问，William也不提。

Isak从未见过Christoffer这么厚颜无耻的Alpha。他终于相信了，Penetrator Chris这个花名就像字面意思一样放荡。

这时Chris仿佛才注意未婚夫的存在，“My office.”一副谈公事的口吻让William都忍不住摇头，但他们终究是外人，不好插手。Isak默默地跟在上司后面回办公室加班。

半个小时后Isak还在William的办公室里讨论方案，忽然被一声欢快的口哨打断了思路。这次换成Chris来找他们串门了，Tommy在他身旁，看样子是走之前来打声招呼。

Isak不敢相信这个在采访里心气极高的舞蹈家能忍受Chris嚣张的恶行。只见他客气地跟William道别后，又朝自己点头示意。临走时却被Chris叫住，“记得把你的Kinvara 8换成Hurricane ISO 2，全支撑的跑鞋比较适合伦敦的路面。我已经订好两双不同的配色寄过去。”

“你什么时候开始研究跑鞋？”William翻了个白眼，Isak也注意到Chris脚上那双不菲a. testoni，和运动鞋可谓八竿子打不到一起。

对方耸耸肩，不作回答。

像是突然想起什么，Isak一个箭步冲到天梯井，他在关上的电梯门之间看到Tommy正在擦拭湿润的发梢，手里握着一卷手帕，正是Christoffer穿那套Tom Ford的同款配色。

“I need something.”

回到办公室，两个男人还在讨价还价，一个说你去伦敦度假凭什么借我的房子自己住酒店去，一个说我请年假去帮你办公事当然要住你的房子不然谁给我报销住宿费。Isak听得云里雾里。

“废话少说，钥匙拿来。”

眼看William拗不过Chris，从抽屉里取出一串钥匙递了过去。Isak知道Magnusson家在肯辛顿有套房子，Magnusson夫人已经说过好多次等温布尔登开赛要William带他去过周末。

“要是打碎一个水晶杯，你就不用回来了。”

Isak喜欢看William面无表情地说这些不诚心的话，至少让他知道男人不是真的“冰山”。

“How _petty_! He needs to get laid.”销售总监拿着钥匙晃到Isak这边，作势跟他告状。

“Seriously. Let me give you a career advice, Isak. The most important part of your job, as an assistant, is to make sure your boss gets laid. It'd make your life so much easier.”

花花公子这番不知是无意还是故意的疯言疯语让Isak顿时满脸通红，难道Chris知道了他跟William的关系？而他们从结婚以来还没……

“Out. NOW.”

Chris嬉皮笑脸地走了，留下一个看起来很生气却散发出浓烈信息素的创意总监。整个办公室都是William冷冽又张扬的味道，连工作都无法继续下去……Isak开始有点相信Chris的话了。

+

William又不是他的上司，凭什么对他发号施令？Chris扯了扯领带，身后丰满的女人正准备脱他的西装。他正心烦意乱，便制止了对方的动作。想了一会，拿出手机找出一个号码。

在这个光鲜亮丽的圈子里打拼了近十年坐到今天这个位子，Chris成功的信条之一就是把求别人的事转化成别人来求自己，把主动权牢牢握在自己手里。这也包括现在William要他去求Tommy为杂志拍摄的差事，怎么才能让久未联系的未婚夫反过来求他呢？

说久未联系有点夸张，上个月他们还一起回家给母亲庆祝生日。但是平时没有需要的话，Tommy几乎从来不会主动找他。他确实在外彩旗飘飘，Tommy当年答应跟他订婚大概也是看中这一点。以Omega对舞蹈执着到近乎顽固的态度，找一个不会束缚他的Alpha订婚也许是最好的选择。

而当年正是他在学校外发现Tommy被人欺负，一时脑热，Penetrator Chris的拳头可不是开玩笑的，对方的家长才认定了这门亲事。母亲也非常中意这个乖巧的邻家男孩，哪怕Chris和对方的人生轨迹在那之前几乎毫无交集。他认为男孩子应该用拳头保护自己，结果却变成他每天护送Tommy一起上学、放学，有时舞蹈排练完还要去社区剧院接男孩回家。

他愿意为Tommy做任何事。只是男孩在发现他的奔驰后座缝隙里有蕾丝丁字裤和用过的安全套之后，再也没有提过任何要求。

他们在十八岁时订了婚，并在母亲坚持下办了非常传统的仪式，白色的西装，铂金的戒指，满院子的玫瑰和足足七层的蛋糕。他没有碰Tommy，尽管他每晚和不同的女孩上床时脑子里想的都是男孩柔软的嘴唇。

Alpha和Omega订婚十年却还没正式结合总会惹人非议，Tommy的父母却总是很善解人意地说，现在的年轻人都这样，不急。

成年后，他们之间有过一些只能称作“互相帮助”的零星交集，有时是Chris工作高压下来势汹汹的发情期，有时是Tommy因为又一次试镜失败而寄情于角色扮演性爱。但身体的契合并不是所有问题的解决之道，因此Chris从未标记对方。

这也是现在他能对着电话那头Tommy的服装赞助商撒谎的原因，Chris很擅长做这个。

“你没听错，我就是让你取消他参加伦敦马拉松的那个名额。没猜错的话，你们也是花钱通过中间人弄来的慈善捐助名额，你们又不是一级赞助商。”

至于对方为什么会听他的，下一季的广告打个友情折扣绝对是让人心动的数字。反正他的总体业绩有足够的保障。

下一个电话就更简单了，他选择了FaceTime，公司总部的女PR经理显然很乐意在晚上十点接他的电话。近年来有越来越多的时尚界名人加入跑马的行列，公司也成了伦敦马拉松的一级赞助商，以慈善捐赠的名义每年都能拿到令人艳羡的参赛名额。瞧，这真的不是什么难事。

为了确保这个计划万无一失，他还得确保Tommy没有达到直通名额的成绩。这时在Nike+ Run Club里和未婚夫共用伴侣账号的好处就体现出来了，他打开app轻松地查到Tommy训练时的最好成绩远在官方这个年龄组要求的305之外。

其实作为业余爱好者，335是个相当不错的成绩。意识到自己在心里为Tommy辩护之前，他顺手检查了一遍社交网络，他的未婚夫刚好更新了训练结束浑身湿透的IG story。背景里那双被踢掉的跑鞋看起来脏兮兮的，他照着商标和外形查了型号，职业病发作，又搜了许多专业测评跑鞋的网站，最终得出那双跑鞋不适合Tommy的结论，同时也选好了他（以及Runner's World，但那不重要）认为最适合Tommy的型号。

最后一个电话甚至不用打，邮件就可以搞定。他跟老板请了一天假，连上周末，伦敦马拉松听起来就像春游一样简单。离开赛只剩不到一个月，现在有效的参赛名额可以说花钱都买不到了。

一步步设好的陷阱之后，他只要等那只粉色的小兔子自己掉进来就行了。


	2. Chapter 2

“空余”总是相对的。

Tommy来问有没有空余的伦敦马拉松的参赛资格是Chris意料之中的事。一般人有求于他时总会放低姿态说点好听的话，其实只要Tommy开口，他的目的就达到了。

 **FROM:** thomitus@attic.no  
**TO:** chrisschistad@gq.com  
**SUBJECT:** London marathon

_I know it's beyond money at this point, but please let me know if there's anything I can do in exchange for a spare entry._

这才是让Chris不爽的，Tommy太了解他了。冷冰冰的工作邮箱，既没有寒暄，更不可能撒娇，而是一上来就问他交换的筹码。销售总监当然不可能蠢到现在就亮出底牌，先回个“I'll get back to you soon”晾着对方。这一招果然奏效，才两天没下文，他的未婚夫就破天荒到公司来找人了。

总得想个说法。一脸愠色的创意总监临时给他了灵感，既然人是对方带来了，收拾这个摊子William也跑不掉。

“很简单，让我陪你去伦敦。”他知道自己笑起来能搞定99%的客户，而剩下的1%则需要这种难得认真的态度，让对方觉得自己是独一无二的。如果再加一点点额外赠送的深情，铁公鸡也会被Penetrator Chris熔化。

“你……”Tommy惊讶的样子让他感觉终于扳回一城，一时不知该说什么的男人像是在认真思考他的提议。外面那帮等八卦新鲜出炉的手下不知道，隔着玻璃墙，他们正一脸公事公办的表情谈论最私密的周末计划。

Chris都考虑过了，如果直接说要陪Tommy去跑马，多半会被拒绝，而他也没办法强迫对方。

“我跟William借了肯辛顿的房子。”  
“那边离格林威治公园的起点很远，几乎是一东一西。”  
“离海德公园旁边的终点很近。”

每句话都像台词一样在脑海里先过了一遍，他知道Tommy会说什么，也很清楚要怎么说服对方。而且这个要求无论怎么看都不算过分——

“可是，马拉松很无聊的，就是一直在跑步，又没什么好看的。你不必去浪费时间。”  
“我想浪费时间。”

那双征服了竞刊封面的蓝眼睛，在他的凝视下终于垂下了眼帘。他不会给Tommy任何反悔的机会，哪怕这只是一场“算计”。

等人走了，Chris才死皮赖脸地去跟创意总监借房子钥匙。他总是这么自信，在Christoffer Schistad的字典里就没有搞不定的事。接下去的一个月，从同事到客户几乎人人都知道他成了马拉松迷，什么PB、配速、六大满贯、乳酸阈值、交叉训练法说得头头是道，连“起点和终点的直线距离不超过赛道总距离50%的马拉松才符合国际田联对世界纪录的认证标准”这种冷知识也能说出来唬唬人。大家都觉得意外，问他为什么，他总是笑而不答。少数几个知情人，比如大冰山身边那个新来的年轻编辑Isak，则很快把马拉松热和关于他“最近不知为何不再拈花惹草”的传言串联到了一起。

那种连客户的品牌名被拼错都没发现的职场新人知道个什么。

“我只是有点羡慕，要是有人对我的爱好也那么上心就好了。”过来送样刊的小编辑不小心说漏了心事，Chris怎么会错过对方眼角余光在百叶窗外的创意总监身上多停留的那半秒钟。

然而十全十美的计划谈何容易，要怪就怪Magnusson家的豪宅太大了。比赛日前一晚，刚到伦敦不久的销售总监只能眼睁睁看着未婚夫关上五个卧室之一的房门。分房睡？依然相敬如冰的Omega让他蓄谋已久的伦敦马拉松行动开头看起来并不太顺利。

长夜漫漫，唯有加班。谁让William都拉下脸来了，Chris只好尽力收拾他那个小跟班搞出来的烂摊子，反正凌晨回复另一个时区客户的邮件不过是家常便饭。

听到门外走动的声音已经快2点了，他没有立刻出去看，而是等到脚步声再次靠近才赶紧起来，半掩的房门既是邀请又是陷阱。

先传来的是芝士烤糊的味道，Tommy端着两盘焗土豆推开了门。

“对不起，吵醒你了。如果你还有胃口的话……”

他在跑步杂志的网站上看过，马拉松选手在赛前几天都会通过大量摄入碳水化合物已完成能量储备。以专业的角度，这一份焗土豆的热量值大概会让任何模特都摇头，然而此刻在Chris眼里，Tommy的睡衣和芝士的奶香都很诱人。

“不，我本来也没睡。谢谢。”接过盘子，顺手把iPad扔到床头柜上，留出了身边的位置。Tommy犹豫了一下，“你不必担心William家的床单没人洗， _Pheidippides_ 。”

_*Pheidippides：古希腊的战士，因在马拉松战役后一路跑回雅典报捷而成为马拉松比赛的起源。_

最后一个词让年轻的男人无可奈何地笑了出来，一起坐下来跟他分享充满罪恶感的夜宵。

“你的希腊语发音很烂。”  
“你的焗土豆很难吃。”  
“闭嘴，我们在英国。”

他故意让着Tommy，否则油嘴滑舌这项技能销售总监还没遇到过什么对手。

“你为什么也没睡？”几块罪恶之源下肚，总得找点话题。Chris舔了舔手指上的黄油，“I was watching porn.”

Tommy一脸质疑，眼角却有他熟悉的笑意。果然男人翻身取过iPad，按亮了锁屏想查岗。Chris的目光紧盯着舞蹈家睡衣下因伸展身体露出来的一小节纤腰，而Tommy的注意力却似乎被他的iPad壁纸带走了。

见过的人都以为那是Chris的照片，还有人因此骂他自恋狂，穿印有自己名字的衣服什么的。只有他和Tommy知道，照片上身穿黑色帽衫背后露出Chris红字的人是谁。

高中第二年，Chris和他们的The Penetrators小团体为了筹款买毕业巴士开始卖周边，最受欢迎的商品便是Chris的红字帽衫，算是一圆那些痴男怨女的遗憾，毕竟能爬上Penetrator Chris床的人只是少数。

他明知Tommy瞧不起这种玩意，却执意要男孩来当模特拍帽衫的卖家秀。

“我不拍，要拍你自己拍。”  
“那怎么行？红字代表跟我上过床，我怎么能自己穿呢？你穿嘛，你穿好看，能多帮我们卖几件。”

对方受不住他的胡搅蛮缠，在保证不露脸的情况下，勉强同意当模特。成片效果极好，也没人怀疑过是谁。男孩修长轻盈的身影，连同帽衫后颈露出一小卷浅金色的发尾，却成了Chris青春期最念念不忘的春梦素材。梦里Tommy除了帽衫什么都没穿，被他从后面深深地进入，帽衫下柔韧的腰肢随着他狂野的动作不停晃动，猩红的字样如同封印在男孩背上的标记，极大地满足了Alpha的占有欲——Tommy十七岁的第一次发情期，他就那样做了。

时隔那么多年，Chris依然钟爱这张暧昧的旧照片。他相信此时再次见到照片的Tommy也会像他一样，任由记忆中那一小搓秘密跑出来。

“咳，密码？”

他熟练地按下两人生日的组合数字，iPad屏幕上显示出好几封新邮件，“开玩笑啦，我还有点工作没处理完。”

“你周末还工作？”  
“对啊，万恶的资本家，从黑莓到iPad，总能用一个小玩意就把我们变成24x7的机器人。”

“我的意思是，要是你还有工作，为什么不留在奥斯陆……”Tommy的语气里没有责怪，倒好像有点担心。“你要赶我走吗？”Chris把盘子往床上一扔，顺势倒在对方腿上，抱着对方的腰一板一眼地耍起赖。久违的身体接触让两人都愣了几秒，但更多的是排山倒海而来的安全感，这个怀抱对彼此而言都太熟悉了。

“快起来。早点弄完你也好早点休息，我去睡了。”

他故意把脸埋在Tommy暖暖的小肚子上，闷声闷气地说：“除非你答应和我睡。”

“以防你失忆，我明早还有26英里又385码要跑。”看样子Tommy和他对“睡”这个词有不同的理解，Chris在对方肚皮上笑了起来。“我说的是睡觉的睡，你知道我的信息素能帮你入眠。”呼吸全撒在敏感的腰间，怀中的人一点点变软了。

脏盘子还堆在角落里，床头的阅读灯被调整到只剩一束光柱，Chris转头就能看到睡在自己身边的年轻男人，薄薄的睡衣让他的背影看起来有些孤单。Tommy还没睡着，刚才好几次偷瞄都被他抓住了。换做平时，他也许会调侃一句“我专心工作的样子有那么帅吗？”可这个夜晚，Chris只想赶快处理完周末的最后一封邮件。

房间里充盈着强烈的月桂香和略带毒性的普列薄荷，他的信息素一向侵略性十足，每次与Tommy身上淡淡的迷迭香中和，还能抹去对方那一丝苦橙酸涩的味道，留下饱满甜美的芬芳。同样的刺激让情欲喷薄而出，一股热流涌向下腹，他跟窗外那只叫春的野猫几乎同命相连。

Chris最后什么都没做，只是轻轻地关掉iPad和床头灯，从背后抱住他的Omega，与对方共赴梦乡。

星期天Chris比参赛选手起得还早，按照最科学的营养配比为Tommy准备好了以谷物和蛋白质为主的早餐。等睡眼惺忪的男人换好行头下楼来，离男子组的开跑时间还有整整三个小时。

Tommy靠在灶台打着哈欠，最普通的短裤下露出一双笔直的长腿，比整个厨房所有的食物加起来还美味的样子。小迷糊任由他把号码簿固定在胸前，没睡醒的样子一点都不像即将出征的比赛选手。Chris看得心头一荡，抬起拇指捏住下巴上可爱的小酒窝，自然而然贴上了对方的薄唇。

“早上好。”

轻柔的早安吻却意外受到热情的回应，他甚至怀疑Tommy是不是还没睡醒，也许还做着太阳报分级的梦。略微干燥的嘴唇像沙漠中寻找泉水的旅人，急切地与他交缠，舌尖挑逗着他最后的自制力，昨晚强压下去的欲望似乎又有抬头的趋势。

“You need to stop, baby, if you still want to finish the 26 miles and 385 yards race.”

两人下半身棘手的状况让Tommy终于清醒过来，他们差点隔着单薄的运动短裤擦枪走火。年轻的男人红着脸跟他道歉，“噢，别担心。我也会爱上自己做早餐的样子，特别是在没刮胡子的清晨。”他得意地在对方被吻到殷红的嘴唇上又啄了一下，胡茬在娇嫩的皮肤上带起一串电流。上帝保佑，他们在司机来的时候衣着得体地出了门。

马拉松赛道沿途的交通管制让半个伦敦的路况都糟糕极了，司机把他们送到格林威治公园后也无法久留。Tommy问他要怎么回去，被他揶揄走直线总比跑沿着泰晤士河绕来绕去的26英里路线快。

除了心率表Tommy没戴任何装备，他也没穿那些花哨的压缩衣、压缩裤，一件普通的黑T配短裤，就是脚上Chris特意为他选的跑鞋有些旧了，和时尚杂志销售总监想像中闪亮酷炫的新鞋不太一样。

“看什么？你该不会认为新鞋适合跑马拉松吧？我上个月训练时已经磨合过了，不然怎么会合脚。这双鞋目前累积的里程是，我查查，102英里。”

看来关于马拉松他还有很多不懂的地方，像这种细节，要是也能为对方想到就好了。

年轻的男人脱下速干外套递给Chris，除此之外并没有其它要寄存的东西，“我就不去存包了。”他们路过长长的排队存包的队伍，在人群艳羡的目光中并肩走到选手准备区的入口。伦敦的晚春乍暖还寒，Tommy还没热身，大片露出来的皮肤被冷风吹得越发苍白。

Chris没来由地想抱他，即使白色的长袖POLO衫不见得有多暖和，至少可以挡挡风。

这个超出“算计”之外的拥抱结束时，Tommy比出胜利的手势朝他微微一笑，“终点见。”

马拉松果然像Tommy说的一样无聊，哪怕路边大屏幕上直播的跑在最前面的精英组，每个人都在重复一样的动作，无非是跑得快些或慢些。

但Chris有他的秘密计划，长达数小时的马拉松是选手们挑战自我极限的历程，也是他精心策划的跟拍之行。他早就研究了今年的路线图，挑了几个地标性的点，再和周边的交通情况交叉对比，最后选定离起点不远的格林威治港和半程的节点，分别有历史悠久的卡蒂萨克号帆船和伦敦塔桥做背景，这样拍出来的照片在社交网络上肯定会赢得亲友们的疯狂点赞。至于最有纪念意义的终点线，Chris搜过不少类似的照片，大多数人在身体极度疲惫的状况下都是一副狰狞的表情，实在不符合时尚界从业人士的审美。他得把未婚夫拍得光彩夺目，就像绅士季刊的封面一样。

有了这许多考量，本以为漫长的三个半小时也成了争分夺秒的另类竞赛。Chris努力和路障、红绿灯以及赛道两旁拥挤的围观人群比赛，累是累点，总算如愿拍到了创意部那些编辑大概只会打及格分的照片。

但是他不能自己发这些比赛图，那会显得太过献媚。最好的办法是私下发给Tommy的父母，让父母骄傲是个占据道德制高点的理由。Chris还在“算计”，一旦制定了计划就要坚持到底，他从不介意被称为工作狂。

后半程Chris无事便在威斯敏斯特桥附近等待即将完成比赛的选手。百无聊赖地翻出相机，显示屏上滚动的每一张照片上的Tommy似乎变得有些陌生，他什么时候抬起手抹额头上的汗，什么时候眉头微蹙似乎特别疲惫，明明拍下来了，Chris却好像没看到过。仿佛通过相机镜头记录下来的凝固的影像，不如用眼睛亲自看见的来得生动。

这时Tommy刚通过40公里节点的提醒从马拉松官方app里跳出来，Chris忽然乱了方寸。按说他的目的都实现了，现在只等对方结束比赛，惊喜地发现他拍的那些照片出现在亲友们的社交网络上，然后满心欢喜地答应他的任何要求。

还不够。

Chris踮起脚尖紧盯着前方迎面跑来的每一个选手，好在临近终点大部分人都跑散开了，赛道上并不拥挤。等那个熟悉的身影和号码簿出现在视野中，他也开始朝圣詹姆斯公园终点线的方向奔跑。马拉松的最后一英里，也是他最后的机会。

根本看不够，奔跑中的Tommy，被汗水浸湿的金发粘在额头上，双颊上的红晕健康而迷人。同样湿透了的衣衫勾勒出舞者轻盈的身形，紧实的大腿肌肉泛着性感的水光，漂亮的小腿线条简直让人目不转睛。男人口中枯燥乏味的跑步，原来可以这么美。

Chris挎着相机在人行道上试图与赛道上的Tommy同步，一秒钟都不想错过。隔着加油的人群，他的未婚夫正在冲击胜利的终点线，而他也在全力奔跑。他不想打扰对方最后的冲刺，所以没有高声呼喊。这似乎是有生以来Chris第一次追赶另一个人的脚步，安静地，也是坚定地——曾以为近在咫尺，却总是触不到的恋人。

他在终点线外远远地看到顺利完赛的Tommy，臆想中Omega跑到虚脱倒在Alpha怀中当众来个公主抱的场景一点也不真实，除了停跑后略显蹒跚的脚步，Tommy看起来和平时没什么区别。因为比赛场地的限制，他甚至无法接近他的Omega，而领取奖牌和纪念品还需要至少半个小时。他只能在该死的骑兵卫队阅兵场和其它完赛选手的亲友们一起等待。

他站在以姓氏首字母划定的A区，想着可以最先看到凯旋的未婚夫。结果等到下午两点多还没见到人，手机信号繁忙一直联系不上，他急得打开官方app准备求助找人，这才注意到之前绑定的Tommy的号码簿下，全名显示为TOMMY SCHISTAD。伦敦马拉松要求注册参赛者使用护照上的真实姓名，也就是说Tommy已经把原来的姓氏Aasgaard正式改掉了，怪不得之前让助理帮他俩订机票时对方一脸仿似提前知晓下期VG头版头条八卦的表情。

Chris从来没问过对方公开艺名Tommy S.的S是指什么，现在他觉得自己像个傻瓜。

当他穿过偌大的阅兵场在人满为患的S区找到Tommy时，年轻的男人似乎从他走来的方向也明白了这一切。

向来能说会道的销售总监突然失语，反倒是Tommy抢着说他以331的枪声成绩和329的净成绩打破了个人记录，达成每英里8分钟的配速显然让对方十分得意。他当然也看到了母亲脸书上的照片，比赛中掠过伦敦塔桥的矫健身姿和新PB一样值得炫耀。

“你是怎么拍到我的？还有格林威治港的那几张……”对方果然很好奇。

“赛道图上标有每公里的节点，只要在官方app里输入你的号码簿，每隔五公里会收到一次你行进中的准确时间和位置，结合你平时训练的配速，算好时间去对应的地点等就可以了。不过你今天的配速比以往都要快，还好我提前达到预定的位置，不然就错过你了。”

Tommy的表情好像他在讲天方夜谭，“You tracked me? Through the whole race? Why?”

Chris搬出预先准备好的答案，“赛事的官方照片要到下下周才可以查询，你父母应该很想看你参加伦敦马拉松的样子，我跟拍的话他们现在就可以看到。顺便说，我妈也很喜欢那些照片。”他没有说最后一英里伴跑的事，反正那时也来不及拍照，没有留下他追赶Tommy时的证据。

对方听完他的解释，欲言又止的样子让Chris也举棋不定。他们慢慢朝肯辛顿的方向走，算是赛后恢复的一部分。这时Omega的身体也发生了变化，剧烈运动后持续高位的肾上腺素刺激着性腺，Tommy身上开始散发出类似发情期的气味。Chris几次问他要不要先去吃点东西补充体力都被拒绝了，很明显Omega只想赶快回到安全的场所，和Alpha最细微的身体接触都会让对方立刻弹开。两人从并肩而行变成一前一后，早上在厨房里的温存似乎是Chris单方面的记忆偏差。

“如果你不希望我留下来，不想让我碰你，我可以改签今晚的航班回去，星期一请的假也可以销掉。”他打开房门留下这句话，就准备上楼收拾行李。

“我……刚才在外面我是怕信息素影响你才避开的，而且我满身臭汗，不想弄脏的你POLO衫。不然，不然你以为我拼死拼活跑进330是为了什么？”

Chris在台阶上停住脚步，转身俯视那个在今天之前一直冷冰冰的男人，他能肯定现在Tommy脸上的红晕已经和马拉松无关了。

“You want to impress me?”他以为Tommy讨厌他，毕竟Penetrator Chris的花名在外，就算恨他也再正常不过。他唯独没想过Tommy会用这样的方式……试图打动他的心，不像其它Omega利用身体撒娇或是假装柔弱惹人怜爱。

也许Chris应该告诉Tommy，刚才最后一英里追逐他时，自己心脏跳动得有多剧烈。

一步步迫近，Tommy身上的迷迭香味越来越浓，还有令人无法忽略的苦橙，汗水中的麝香放大了Omega的信息素，仿佛在引诱Alpha与他的气息融为一体。

“And who said you stink?”舌尖舔过Omega后颈的性腺，浓郁的芬芳混合着汗水，让Chris瞬间就硬了。他趁对方还在颤抖强势地把人推进厨房，单薄的T恤短裤被轻易地撕扯开，掉了一地。等后背撞到餐桌，刚刚跑完一个完整马拉松的男人全身上下只剩下那双他送的跑鞋。

托着Tommy的腰把人放到桌面上，指尖所及之处，还蒙着薄汗的肌肤像白石榴子一样细嫩幼滑。突然失去依靠让年轻的男人有几分慌乱，只有Chris知道，舞蹈家挣扎的双手并非出于反抗。被打翻的果盘外草莓滚了一桌子，找不到支撑的手心来回间压碎了好几枚，甜美的汁水四溅。

“乖，抱着我。”

Chris松开手脱掉上身的白色POLO衫，Tommy一手抓着餐桌的边沿，另一只手试探着搭上他精壮的胸膛。却被他拉过湿哒哒的手指，含到嘴里吸吮起来，“好甜。”他抬头锁定住那双蓝眼睛，空气中仿佛有股灼热的上升气流，肆意播散着Omega诱人的信息素。Chris挤进男人双腿间，隔着内裤用掌心感受那里的热度。

“你前几次跑完马拉松是怎么弄的？”张开的双腿透露出更多秘密，不仅前面湿了，后面也没好到哪里去，手指轻轻一戳就有热流涌出，比发情期的躁动还厉害。这么敏感的身体，如果没人好好疼爱……

“要你管。”Tommy咬着嘴唇，委屈的样子让Chris想立刻就冲进去，他是他的，他不准任何人碰他的Omega。

“也许我该给你寄一个按我的形状做的大家伙，又长又粗，你会喜欢的。”他俯下身舔弄男人胸前粉嫩的小果，牙齿与肌肤的厮磨，他确定那轻微的刺痛很快就融化在一声声娇喘中，松开时乳尖已经完全挺立起来了，仿佛在等待更多的抚慰。

“我跟谁上床与你无关。”

这话没错，就像Tommy也从来不干涉他的私生活，今天是杂志社新捧的嫩模，明天是音乐节上主动投怀送抱的小歌星。胆子大的下属曾开玩笑，说圈子里想上Penetrator Chris床的人能从42楼的销售部排到41楼的创意部，圈子外就更数不清了。

但此时Chris已经把William交给他的任务彻底抛到脑后了，他像所有被激怒的Alpha一样，面对尚未被标记的Omega，只想独占对方。为此他会击败任何胆敢挑战的对手。

这也解释了他扯开Tommy内裤的动作，力道之大仿佛在撕咬属于他的战利品。两人的裤子几乎同时落地，遮住了他脚上那双和Tommy同款的跑鞋。他粗鲁地抱起对方，因常年练舞而浑圆的臀瓣几乎凌空，正好方便他对准那隐秘的入口，怒胀的硬挺已经箭在弦上。

再次失去平衡的男人不得不搂着他的脖子，跑马拉松时健壮的小腿被他夹在腋下动弹不得。

“其它Alpha能像我这样满足你吗？还是那些温柔的Beta？看不出来你那么狠心，跟别人上床时却想着这个花心的未婚夫。想要我把你操得流一地的水吗？宝贝。”他挺腰把自己嵌进对方身体时，被动接受侵犯的Tommy发出了让他几乎失去理智的低吟。Tommy越是隐忍，他越是想要激发出Omega淫荡的天性。

Chris熟悉Tommy的身体，一下下狠狠地撞进去，就连退出来的时候都不放过那个致命的点。短暂的空虚过后又是一轮顶弄，粗鲁而迅猛，却带来更多甜美的摩擦，夹紧的小穴让两人都陷入疯狂。Chris越顶越用力，搭在他颈后的手心也开始颤抖，男人像是无法承受他蛮横的动作，伏在他胸前小声的抽泣，浅金色的发丝挠得他下巴发痒，像只被驯服的小野猫，上一秒还叫着要咬人，现在乖得双腿大张，含着泪承受他所赋予的无与伦比的极乐。绷紧的脚尖夹在他后背，随着他的撞击而演绎着秘密的舞步。

午后的阳光从没有短帘遮挡的上半截窗户洒进厨房，在白天做爱刺激的画面清晰地映在橱柜的玻璃窗上，只要一扭头两人都能看到。

“看看你，宝贝。”两个人都喘着粗气，晃动的躯体交缠在一起，在失序的节奏中疯狂地占有彼此，连餐桌也跟着摇晃起来，仿佛刚才那场马拉松都不算剧烈运动。

Tommy也看见了，被情欲染上一层水汽的蓝眼睛像有人往湖心扔了一块石子，顿时水波潋滟。“被我的大家伙插得舒服吗？比赛时你就在想了吧，每次跑完就会这样，想要我的老二对吗？告诉我，Tommy，你到底想要什么？”

“啊，你……嗯啊，别……”

他不会轻易放过这个争强好胜甚至想要在他面前证明自己的Omega。炮身退到穴口，只是浅浅地戳刺，却不肯进去填满里面饥渴的花心。

“Christoffer……”男人无助地叫着他的名字，玻璃窗上的影子看似静止不动，只有那如小嘴吸着他不肯放的密所在哀求。他明知Tommy连生殖道都被他操开了，现在里面湿软紧致如同天堂般美妙，只有Alpha粗大的阴茎结才能满足。

“想被我射在里面？还是射在你这张被人说是性冷淡的脸上？真想让他们看看，你现在的模样，”清冷的面容被染上情欲的色调，如同枝头青涩的桃子在盛夏一夜之间成熟，薄薄的皮藏不住饱满的汁水，一碰就会破。“标记时Alpha会射出比平时多几倍的精液，你想要吗？我会射得到处都是，精液沾满你全身，整个人全是我的气味。哪怕穿上最华丽的戏服也遮掩不了，所有观众都会闻到你被Alpha标记后融合的信息素，像烂熟的桃肉，香气四溢。他们会知道你被我干得有多深才完成了标记。”

这些何尝不是Chris自己的幻想。这些年他们上过无数次床，却彼此默契地没有标记。只是各取所需，欺骗自己，也欺骗对方。

“给我，Chris，用力……啊啊，啊！”

他站在桌边一口气完全插到底，巨大的龟头直抵在花心上反复碾压。Tommy再也无力支撑，倒在餐桌上像脱水的鱼儿做着无力的挣扎，弓起的腰像某个极致的舞蹈动作，屁股却主动迎着他的抽插而扭动。跑马拉松时严守规律的呼吸变得急促和杂乱，一声声娇吟叫得Chris也忍耐不住了，他也像发情中的Alpha一样，完全被本能驱使，只知道不停地索取、占有，全然不顾周遭的一切。

玻璃杯掉地的声音在汁水四溢的肉体碰撞中显得格外清脆，该死，是William家的水晶杯碎了一地。Tommy的手还无辜地定格在空中。

“让William去担心好了，Isak几个月都不让他碰，他只会嫉妒我们的性生活。我会告诉他是因为你被我干到失神才打碎了杯子，好不好，宝贝？”

“你！啊……Chris，啊，不要啊。”

Chris最终没有选择标记，尽管身下男人迷离的双眼几乎让他兽性大发。这不会是Tommy想要的，他在高潮的边缘退了出来，将两人的性器握在一起，同时喷发的浊液弄脏了餐桌和地毯。

无法形容的高潮过后，Tommy的双腿终于沿着桌沿无力地垂了下去。Chris为对方脱掉跑鞋，这才如愿以偿打横抱起轻飘飘的男人去浴室洗澡。

浴缸里的水会因为两个人最轻微的动作就漫溢出去，他便让Omega好好地躺在自己胸前。Chris突然想到一个问题，“你为什么想要用马拉松证明自己？”

“我……我不想一辈子都当要你保护的弱者。虽然舞蹈让我实现了自己的价值，但跑步却能让我觉得充满力量，不停地跑，10K、半马、全马，我还想挑战100公里越野。”

幸好Tommy看不到他此时苦笑的样子，这个倔强的男人终究会离开他。而这一切全是Chris活该。

“我也有一个问题问你，”Tommy接着说。对方那么聪明，他知道这一刻总要来的。

“Why exactly are you here, Christoffer?”

也许他的心跳声已经出卖了所谓“伦敦马拉松行动”——连Chris自己都快忘记了，William要他把Tommy“睡过来”拍杂志的初衷。


	3. Chapter 3

Chris一点都不开心。

负责管理杂志所有社交网络账号的Eva正通过公司内部的邮件系统炫耀她最新的成就，Tommy S.跑伦敦马拉松的照片突破了一千转发——全都是Chris拍的。“上周布鲁克林·贝克汉姆时尚搭配那条推文只有8个转发，8个！除了罗伯特·帕丁森做封面那期，目前这是我们第二高的转发记录。”Eva激动的声音隔着玻璃墙都听得到。

相比那些奇装异服或是纯粹凑数的名人，Tommy货真价实的成绩和媲美模特的长腿更令人惊艳，胸前号码簿旁赞助商的名字自然也更耀眼了。很多读者都在下面讨论Tommy是不是会跟绅士季刊合作。

Chris本来不想公开这些私人照片，但身为销售总监他比谁都清楚杂志既然投了钱赞助，就需要这样的曝光度。Tommy似乎也不介意——或者说他的未婚夫压根就无所谓，“合作愉快”这是对方听完他的解释后唯一的反应。是的，赛后Tommy答应了跟他们合作，同时也关上了Chris以为刚打开的那扇心门。一切都回到原点，business as usual。

“我家的水晶杯被打碎了，我的脸色都没你那么难看。”

周一的晨会结束后，William还不忘揶揄他。之前Chris还想用这个嘲笑对方，结果刚从伦敦回来就听闻年度办公室恋情曝光，那个叫Isak的年轻编辑身上带着不容置疑的创意总监的信息素，昂贵的钻戒更是惹人羡慕。曾打赌大冰山不会安定下来的一帮手下输得精光，照样得乖乖去做事，包括帮Isak重新印名片，毕竟名字后面Valtersen和Magnusson的拼法相差很多。

“那是因为我已经给你开了补偿的支票。”Chris白了好友一眼，他承认看到William和Isak你侬我侬的样子让他的心情更糟糕了。

“相信我，扑克脸不适合你，战无不胜的Penetrator Chris。”好吧，看来William和Isak还在蜜月期，“对了，我已经叫PR发了今年时尚媒体足球友谊慈善赛的邀请，你最好给重点客户打电话再关照一下。我还请了Tommy，到时候你必须到场。”

“人我已经给你弄来了！我又不会踢球，去干吗？”他没好气地按下电梯按钮。

“To make Tommy happy.”William欠揍的微笑消失在电梯门外。

实际上，Chris并不确定Tommy会想见到他。

他不是那种轻易认输的人，他当然争取过。回到奥斯陆之后，平时去健身房的时间都改成了户外跑。以为有了伦敦的经历跑步能成为他们的共同话题，于是试着约Tommy一起运动。对方嘴上没有拒绝，10K还好，Chris日常的体力勉强跟得上Tommy的配速；可对方动辄跑个半马就远非他一时半会赶得上的。

跑步是一项孤独的运动。原来这不是夸张或矫情，当道路、桥梁、小径变成跑道，任何语言都是多余的，哪怕身边有千军万马，耳边只有跑鞋和地面摩擦的沙沙声以及忽慢忽疾的风声。他赶不上Tommy的脚步，自然也无法倾听对方心跳的密码。就像竞刊为Tommy策划的拍摄主题——舞台上孤芳自赏的舞者，美得让人窒息却无法靠近，而刻意迎合只会适得其反。

等一下。他认识Tommy那么久，对方也从不踢球，William请他来也是白请，除非……

“Edvard，好久不见。什么风把你吹来了？”面对竞刊的首席摄影，William作为东道主队的队长，在足球场边的寒暄还算得体。不远处看台上的Chris却只注意到他们身后的另一个男人。

只见Tommy已经穿上了Ann Demeulemeester春季新款的白色印花衬衫，巨大的黑色外搭领口与衬衫轻盈的材质形成奇妙的反差，不对称的设计让一侧的刺绣花纹显得十分出挑，那朵不完整的白蔷薇仿佛有着欲言又止的故事。配上黑色的长裤，衬托出舞者独一无二的轻灵气质。

虽然现场都是时尚媒体圈有头有脸的人物，但大家都换上了球衣，Tommy的出现很难不让人眼前一亮。也就是说，他今天并不是来踢球的。

“He's my date.”Tommy把手中客队的球衣递给Edvard，微笑着抛下当天最大的炸弹。Chris下意识攥紧了难得找出来的订婚戒指，恨不得现在就披挂上阵杀个痛快。

+

成年人的世界意味着大家都很善于伪装，Chris尤其精于此道。

比如在IG上看到“情敌”炫耀和他的未婚夫同赴晚宴的合影，也要保持嘴角上扬约17度的微笑。

他关上门，任由办公室外面那帮下属七嘴八舌，考虑到他刚宣布了销售部今晚集体加班。

Tommy似乎很享受最近极速飙升的关注度，自从上了竞刊封面，他就从舞蹈界的新星一跃成为名利场的新宠，频繁出现在时尚圈的各种活动上，身边也总少不了Edvard的身影。时尚圈就那么大点儿，何况对方是竞刊的首席摄影，从慈善球赛开始发酵的绯闻愈演愈烈，每个人都抵挡不了“摄影师和明星因为合作擦出火花”这种肥皂剧式的热辣八卦。更要命的是从伦敦马松赛之后，Tommy名字后面的S.被曝就是Schistad，Penetrator Chris未婚夫的身份正式曝光，圈子里有的是好事者等着看平日在外面彩旗飘飘的“入侵者”以另一种身份卷入桃色新闻。

客观地说，Edvard是个不错的摄影，操刀过竞刊不少重量级的大片，Chris不会诋毁他的专业水平。但这不代表Chris会承认对方和Tommy传得满城风雨的恋情，尽管事态正一点点脱离他的掌控。

晚点他收到一条意外的消息，创意部的编辑Isak——也许称为创意总监的丈夫更恰当，裙带关系没什么不好意思的，在他们这一行和谁睡很重要。

“You need to be here, ASAP. Tommy is wasted.”

换做旁人，一个小小的junior编辑为什么会出现在城中顶级时尚晚宴的现场，多半要打个问号。就当现在的年轻人不关心政治吧，Chris从一开始就知道Isak名字后面的Valtersen比夫家的Magnusson更有来头，当然这桩政商联姻对两家都是加法就对了。

说真的，他和Tommy都是普通人，公众应该对Valtersen大臣的独子和Magnusson家族继承人的秘密婚约曝光更有兴趣才对。Chris头一次对身处八卦中心的风暴眼感到厌倦，一张他出席秀场的照片都会被小报放大到头版，还特意用红圈标出手上的订婚戒指，大大的三角另两端印着Tommy和Edvard的照片——看热闹不嫌事大，那么简单的营销法则销售总监不会不懂。

唯一值得欣慰的是，当他一脚油门冲到丽兹卡尔顿，发现晚宴并非私人饭局，跟Tommy同桌的有不少跨界的公司高管。Chris先跟一众有头有脸的宾客点头示意，又朝Isak的方向使了个眼色。

“抱歉，Tommy该回家了。我是他的专职司机。”盛怒之下不失幽默的“入侵者”式开场白，同时双手扶着未婚夫纤瘦的腰起身，席间看戏的人大概心里都有了数。Edvard没有做声，Chris很快就带走了醉得不清的舞蹈家，这笔账先记着。

应付完修罗场，真正的考验从踏入停车场才开始。把人扔到副驾驶座上后Chris差点没法脱身，软绵绵的醉鬼拽着他的领带凑近，“好好闻。”

每次和Tommy做过之后，下次发情期就会来得更快也更剧烈。即使Chris服用过抑制剂，车里还是有一股烟熏末药的味道，那是他在发情期特有的信息素，吸一口就能让Omega气血上涌，Tommy从来没法抵抗。

一路上Tommy都不老实，本能地追寻他的信息素，Chris几乎忍到了极限。照顾醉鬼真的很麻烦，摸钥匙差点倒在门口，倒水喝弄得到处都是，脱衣服就像对付黏人的八爪鱼。

也正是这幅邋遢样，提醒他Tommy并不总是像外表那样冷冰冰的。撩起对方额头上的垂发，浅金色的发缕在他指间像绸缎一样柔软，半醉半醒的Omega在他的抚弄下发出幼兽似的嘟囔，蠢得可爱。

“你不是Chris，”那张在酒精和信息素的刺激下泛红的脸蛋在他身下显得格外妩媚，“Chris怎么会出现在我家？你肯定不是真的，你是……我梦里的Chris。”

明明是傻笑，可Tommy鼻翼上的薄汗让他挪不开眼，年轻男人贪婪地嗅着他的气味，被情欲折磨的模样既让人心疼又火辣十足。

“你不想要吗？”Tommy仰着脸，修长的手指勾住Chris的皮带，再往下一点他的秘密就会被发现。从见到Tommy醉倒在别的Alpha怀里，Chris脑子里就只有一个念头，把他的Omega抢回来，狠狠地标记对方，让自己苦涩的末药味侵占Tommy全身。

想责怪Tommy为什么贪恋名利场的虚荣，为什么跟其他男人出去喝酒，想来却完全没有立场。过往他在风月场合寻欢作乐欠下的债，今晚当着那么多人的面算是一并还回来了。就算跟Tommy做了，醒来无非又是一场成年人的游戏。

醉鬼还不至于从床上爬起来，Chris轻轻放开对方的手，独自走进浴室把花洒开到最大，冷水澡能帮他再克制几个小时。

夜里睡不着，习惯性继续处理公事。这时才看到Isak半个小时前发来问Tommy怎么样的消息，小编辑还挺细心的。Chris回了一句很好谢谢准备结束对话，对方却自顾自地扯了一堆，“Tommy太拼了，舞剧的剧组正在为美国巡演四处寻求投资，不然我猜他也不会出席晚宴。我看那个Edvard给他介绍了不少人，他有点应付不过来，一看就不适应这种场合。”

他听William说过Isak以前也是不谙世事的小少爷，到他们杂志社工作后才慢慢接触社会，将心比心，这番话听来也不全是臆想。

如果Isak说的都是真的，Chris就更不服气了。论业内甚至跨界的人脉，他不可能输给Edvard，Tommy为什么不来找他？也许是Alpha自尊或别的什么作祟，他迫切地渴求被Tommy需要的那种感觉，不止是在床上。就像之前马拉松的参赛名额，他不仅享受Tommy有求于他的虚荣，同样也从满足对方的过程中得到难以形容的自我满足。

Chris想要主宰年轻男人的一切，他的野心，他的欲望，他最伟大的梦想和最羞耻的秘密。

快天亮时他被爬起来找水喝的醉鬼弄醒了，水杯就放在床头，同侧的床垫因为同时承担两个人的重量而凹陷，Tommy刚好伏在他身上，被什么东西顶到不言而喻。卧室里末药独特的香气越来越浓，该死的发情期，Chris在Omega身边能忍到现在已经是奇迹了。

漏出来的水滴还挂在Tommy赤裸的胸膛上，这次Omega没有再问他要不要做。温暖的被单下，他们像两支长满尖刺的末药枝条紧紧纠缠在一起，被对方刺伤也要不顾一切地占有彼此，汲取从伤口处溢出的那一抹红色的脂膏，恨不得吞吃入腹成为自己的一部分。本能驱使下的交合粗鲁而又甜蜜，极致的快感令人疯狂，一大早他们差点把床弄塌了。

分不清是因为宿醉还是别的什么，Tommy闭着眼睛坐在他身上摇晃的样子让这个早晨仿佛是场醒不来的春梦，湿润的眼角泛着不寻常的春情，Chris忍不住要了他两次。

严于律己的销售总监上班差点迟到绝对算得大新闻。更严重的是Chris忘了这天是绅士季刊为Tommy拍封面大片的日子，所以当舞蹈明星带着新鲜的吻痕和微红的眼眶来摄影棚报到时，他错过了创意部一伙人惊掉下巴的壮观场面。

“You said you wanted this steamy, correct?”

连大冰山脸上都露出一丝不可思议的诧异，之前William是跟Tommy说过这次合作想要拍跟竞刊完全不同风格的封面企划，打破孤芳自赏的舞者形象，展现“出人意料的、哥特式性感的一面”。赞助品牌露肩的白衬衫和配有黑色领花的choker一上身，化妆师已经彻底放弃用遮瑕霜掩盖吻痕了，“皮肤白得都快透明了，有本事你们后期去修！”

贵为创意总监，William突然也非常想八卦一下好友的私生活。

+

连William都没想到Isak对这次封面的企划效果会那么好，虽然名义上他还是整个项目的创意总监。

有竞刊的成功在前，这次为了追求眼前一亮的效果，提案阶段有人建议外景，有人建议复古，品牌那边始终觉得缺点什么，后来Isak极简朋克的提案意外被选中。场景简单到只需要摄影棚里的黑白背景板，搭配集团旗下家居杂志那边送来的新锐品牌的家具，按品牌的设计理念，效仿梅普尔索普的人像风格来展现Ann Demeulemeester本季主打的黑白系春装，既“轻盈剔透”又“神秘性感”。

“所有人都知道梅普尔索普和安迪霍尔的关系，但我要提醒的是，我们不是Interview，也没打算请Victor Demarchelier来掌镜。借鉴不代表没有创意，尤其是黑白片，发挥的空间已经少了色彩，更需要跳出常规的构思。”William还是有点不放心把这么重要的项目交给Isak。

但Isak学得很快，早就不是那个畏手畏脚跟在William身后的新人了。看得出这次企划他功课做得很足，创意总监看到Isak认真地和各方人员沟通，特别是耐心地和Tommy解释创意的要点。第一组镜头就冲击力十足，身着薄纱的Tommy靠在一尊无头男性裸体雕塑旁，身体线条柔美的舞蹈明星和雄壮的金属质地雕像形成鲜明的反差。配以长条围巾如毒蛇般缠绕在上半身，白色的领花如蛇吐信，黑色的choker勾勒出修长的颈部，优美又脆弱。偏偏手中高举一把手枪，与下半身纯黑的马裤和长靴一样充满阳刚与侵略性，连合作的摄影师Marius都赞不绝口。

“Do you think it's too radical?”

Isak小心翼翼地试探，William朝年轻编辑点了点头，一抹为之骄傲的微笑让男孩羞红了脸。到茶歇时Tommy已经完全适应了镜头，现场的工作人员相处也十分融洽。

“Isak，我能问个问题吗？也许很蠢……”  
“哦不，相信我，Tommy，半年前我连品牌的名字都会拼错。”

大家相谈甚欢，尤其是背对门口的舞蹈家，连片场的意外访客都没注意到。

“就是……之前我也上过杂志封面，可为什么拿到杂志时，要翻到两百多页才出现我的报道？”

Tommy提问时的语气听起来相当认真。果然隔行如隔山，连还在为下一组拍摄布景的工作人员都笑起来。

“这你就要问他了——”William指了指Tommy身后，“谁叫我们的销售总监本事大每期都能卖出那么多广告？”

Chris抱着手倚在门边，充满欢声笑语的片场有点出乎他的意料。看来这儿确实没他什么事，尽管Tommy转身看他时，choker下面欲盖弥彰的吻痕看起来该死的性感。

“翻开第一页就是你，谁还会看后面的广告啊？”销售总监绕到未婚夫身边坐下，动作再自然不过。

“听听，就这张比抹了蜜还甜的嘴招了太多桃花，Tommy你可得看紧了。”William不忘调侃好友，“今天品牌的总监又不来，怎么敢劳你大驾光临片场？”

“我看看不行啊？”两个忙起来把下属“折磨”得死去活来的BOSS斗嘴，大家就跟看神仙打架似的只敢偷着乐。Tommy没有理Chris，只是小声跟Isak说了句对不起，就起身出去接电话了。

“Just when I thought someone was up ALL NIGHT.”

William揶揄道，Chris也知道不该让私生活影响工作，不过好在拍摄蛮顺利的样子。

他还是有点放心不下，借口倒咖啡，走到靠近门口的桌前，断断续续听到Tommy在电话里心事重重的语气。

“That's the best offer we've got! You don't simply say no. I can still be the art director.”

结合Isak昨晚的说法，听起来Tommy他们进军美国的计划好像遇到了问题。他当然想问个清楚，但现在还不是时候。很快Tommy就一脸什么都没发生的表情回到片场，几组镜头下来终于轮到Isak企划中封面的候选图了。Chris继续抱着手，和William一起在旁边督场。

这是一组比拿手枪更可能引发争议的镜头，Isak不仅引入梅普尔索普摄影作品中具有标志性的男性捆绑与调教题材，还借用了与品牌同样源自安特卫普的巴洛克派画家鲁本斯的名画《阿多尼斯之死》的构图。Tommy被要求躺在黑色的不规则几何形咖啡桌上，一只手与画中人物一样搭在桌子边缘，半敞的白衬衫似乎随时会掉落，坦露出大片白皙的胸口，上面被两条交叉的黑皮带紧紧勒住。点睛之笔是一片雀翎，艳丽的花纹被完全染黑，只剩轻柔的羽扇垂在Tommy胸前领口最低处，宛如黑暗天使的咒文，品牌所要的神秘与性感尽在其中。

摄影师还在调整打光，黑白片的曝光至关重要，细节全靠光影来体现。Isak则在一旁示意Tommy侧过脸，用“诱惑的眼神”望向镜头，想像“勾引镜头一起堕落”。

“这听上去很荒谬。”Chris的吐槽引来William的白眼，创意总监反击道，“说得好像你才是刚入行的新人。”

真正引爆地雷的是Isak接下去的指示，他要求Tommy像油画中的美少年那样打开大腿，半透明镂花的裤装下春光乍泄，只用自然的身体阴影来掩盖私处，整个动作色情到了极致。

“Isak，你是在拍花花公子封面吗？这完全有悖于绅士季刊的整体风格，我不认同这样的封面企划。”

销售总监直言不逊，片场的气氛忽然变得有些微妙。年轻的编辑错愕地转过头，他望了望Chris，又转向自己的顶头上司，脸上写着不解与无助。所有人都在等William发话，不仅因为他是项目的总负责人，更因为他与Isak的私人关系在职场中被视为大忌，要是他支持Isak，难免会被怀疑“创意总监滥用私权为伴侣撑腰”。

“Chris, this is MY project and I LET Isak run it.”William丝毫没有商量的语气，“You need to back the fuck off.”

话音刚落，创意部那帮助理就开始窃窃私语，原来大冰山发火的样子也那么帅。而能看到杂志社里两大Alpha总监“对决”也算值了，谁会想到平时一脸桃花笑的Penetrator Chris脾气那么大，更可疑的是他似乎不是对创意部有意见，而是跟镜头里的未婚夫过不去。

“Fine.”Chris留下一屋子看戏憋到内伤的同事，扬长而去。尽管看到Tommy在镜头前宽衣解带让他很不爽，他现在还有更重要的事情。

还没下班，他就已经基本搞清了Tommy之前接那通电话的来龙去脉。通过几个金融界的狐朋狗友，得知了一些内幕，再结合Tommy的反应，拼凑起来八九不离十。

原来舞剧创作过程中得到了奥斯陆市政府文化基金的援助，演出的剧院本身也是接受文化部资助的非盈利机构，身兼制作与演出，并非完全公司化的运行。这导致Tommy他们在寻求外部投资以开拓美国演出市场时受到一些阻力，刚成立不久的独立制作公司虽拥有舞剧完整的知识产权，却没有任何市场经验。一家以文化产业见长的美国风投在了解项目的情况后，以欧洲市场与美国市场不同为由，提出更换知名美国舞蹈演员进行北美巡演的条件，美其名曰能够更好地宣传，以吸引目标观众群。

这台舞剧是Tommy与几名同伴多年磨砺创作的心血，没有人能比Tommy更好地驾驭这个作品。身为主创却被投资方要求换人，这种事简直……也难怪昨晚会醉成那样，Chris没来由地心疼，暗骂自己居然还想责怪对方。

而今天的电话据说是新制作公司的董事会通知Tommy他们已经拒绝了那个风投的offer，股东都是业内人士，没人傻到会以为更换了作品的灵魂这部舞剧还能获得成功。只有他的Omega还傻乎乎地说什么“保留艺术总监的职位也不错”，Chris真想敲醒那颗木鱼脑袋，装着艺术家的细胞，也装着小笨蛋的傻气。

在商言商，不就是融资扩张和市场营销嘛。Chris在电脑屏幕前露出“入侵者”式志在必得的微笑，他终于找到了Tommy需要的东西，恰好也是他最擅长的。

这时屏幕上跳出创意部的新邮件，为Tommy拍摄的封面大片出了一组预览图。服装和造型他都看过了，Ann Demeulemeester的风格的确很适合Tommy，轻透的白纱和黑色的领花让他宛如神话中顾影自怜的美少年，带着悲剧式的黑暗基调。Chris迫不及待地滑到封面候选那张图，打开的瞬间他像是被施了魔法，Tommy在镜头前展现出不为人知的性感，像情事后慵懒而散发出诱人气息的Omega，半翕的双眼皮显得十分迷离，不经意间透出的魅惑眼神足以让人意乱情迷。这样的Tommy只有他见过，现在却要与公众分享，Chris的自私快打翻醋坛了。

然而考虑到他还有个天大的人情要问Isak，Chris决定他欠Valtersen大臣的独子一个道歉。

+

原来销售部的电话真的会被打爆，Chris的一班下属对着上司未婚夫的黑白大片兴叹。Tommy的封面预览出来后，销售部连着加了一个星期的班，不仅是这次策划的赞助品牌提出增加广告投放量，其它竞争品牌也纷纷看好，不惜加价都要挤进这期的版面。Chris看着本财季的销售目标轻松被超越，大方在下属们发来的OT表上签字抄送HR，半年奖也少不了。

他想与Tommy分享这份喜悦，问题是以未婚夫还是销售总监的身份？

拍摄完成后他们就没再联系过，Tommy大概觉得伦敦马拉松欠他的人情已经还了。这不能怪对方，当初是他用参赛名额作诱饵主动出击。要是谁多出一分念想，难免被当成自作多情，就连那次宿醉后的亲热，现在想起来更像是Tommy“刚好”需要为拍摄找状态。

这头忙得紧，舞剧那头的进展就不怎么如人意了。Chris周末才有空去中介签了卖房合同，顺便路过食品店，时间还早，他买了上好的松露、托尔卡曼鱼子酱以及一本还带着油墨味儿的绅士季刊去探访Magnusson家的豪宅。

上帝啊，刚进门他就认定这是一个彻头彻尾的错误，创意总监私下对Isak的宠溺简直毁了Magnusson公子以前的所有人设。

“Do you have to?”他真的看不下去了，William让Isak坐在他大腿上，大掌抚摩着年轻Omega的后背，他们都结婚半年多了，至于吗？

“噢，能等到Penetrator Chris亲自登门道歉已经相当难得了。折磨你只是额外的一点点乐趣。”

他得再忍忍，“我还要谢谢你，Isak。”

Chris说的是杂志内页的文字部分，和以往千篇一律的软文不同，这次创意部特地请来挪威版《与星共舞》的年度总冠军Cengiz Al，让两位舞者来了一场对谈。在采访中一向很拘谨的Tommy遇到同好像突然变了个人，两人畅所欲言。很快就搞定了杂志所需的篇幅，多余的视频素材则由Eva那边上传到杂志的社交网络上，点击量和杂志的发行量一样可喜。Isak没有要求Tommy做更多他不擅长的事，而是选择了让对方最放松、最舒适的方式。Chris知道这不是个简单的决定，创意部为此动用的资源、编辑们因此增加的工作量都不言而喻。

“别听他说得比唱得好听，说吧，你又有什么事？”没办法，作为最佳搭档，William太了解他了。

“我确实有个不情之请。”

当他从Magnusson家出来时，Isak还一个劲地说“只是打几个电话，举手之劳而已”。

“最后，我还有个请求。”  
“你有完没完？”

William一脸迫不及待只想把他赶走好回到二人世界的样子算得上大冰山最丰富的表情了。Chris笑着说：“麻烦你们暂时不要跟Tommy提起这件事，我已经把公寓卖了，但离投资目标还差一些钱，我想……”

“给他一个惊喜。知道了，天要下雨，Penetrator Chris要从良了。”

年轻的编辑才说了句祝他好运，就被根本不懂浪漫的创意总监抱回去了。

第二天，Chris拖着行李和车后箱里的几个整理箱敲开了不久前Tommy喝醉时说过“Chris绝不会出现”的家门。

“I sold my apartment. And since you changed your last name to Schistad, according to the law, this is also my home.”

他只是想开个玩笑，他们其实还没签婚前财产公证协议，Tommy却没有多问什么就让他进去了。他猜对方也许懒得理他，连争辩都是无谓的。

The

分房睡也在意料之中。整理衣柜弄得有些晚，等到Tommy端着三明治站在他门外，Chris一下子想起在伦敦那一夜。

“Are you in trouble?”

这句话有很多种意思，比如说“你是不是惹麻烦了——滚离我远点”，也可能“你是不是惹麻烦了——我能帮忙吗”。Chris能轻易读出Tommy没说出口的下半句，不管看起来有多冷漠，这个年轻的男人始终是关心他的。

他也在为融资的事操心吗？疲惫的样子让Chris想立刻抱住他，像是发现了自己在观察他的黑眼圈，Tommy低下头假装搅咖啡，一缕发丝滑过眼帘，遮住了长长的睫毛下无可比拟的温柔。

“No. But I'm gonna stay here for a while.”

他不知道Tommy还有多少欲言又止的疑问。除了垃圾分类的指示，他很喜欢Tommy对他说“住在这儿你就得倒垃圾”时假装严厉的口气。也许眼下他的未婚夫不会因为“其它事”走进他的房间，但总有一天会的。

加班不算加班的正职还在继续，Chris只能利用下班后少量的空余时间联系融资的事宜。好在Isak名字后面的两个姓氏很有分量，确实只是“几个电话”的功夫，就让他顺利摸到了投资界的门道。然而文化投资在风险与回报上并不属于业内热捧的行业范畴，多数投资家仍视其为“慈善行业”，每年那么多政府补贴不假，哪怕是有兴趣的，也更青睐受众更广的影视项目而非舞台项目。幸亏没先夸海口，把Tommy送上更大舞台这个目标比他想像中更困难重重。

工作的时间长了，回家的时候自然很少。他倒不在意，冒然闯进Tommy的生活是一招险棋，对方没有赶人就已经是胜利了。给彼此一点独立的空间缓冲也好，Chris甚至想像过晚归遇到Tommy带人回去过夜的场景，他能说什么呢？这一切都是他自找的。

同居几周，最大的进展不过是他谎称HBO GO的账号随着之前电视的机顶盒弄丢了，就几百块钱的事，Tommy也没有戳穿他，把自己的账号密码告诉了他。于是Chris在观看记录里找到了现代舞创始人艾莎道拉的传记片，尽管他看到睡着；下个周末，他悄然发现自己点播的《罪夜之奔》有了最新的观看记录；再就是有一晚他发誓自己没在看黄片（尽管听起来很像）Tommy半信半疑地坐下来，结果跟他看完了两集The Deuce，他们一致认为七十年代的皮条客比现今最时尚的潮人还潮。然后，他们就回彼此的房间睡觉了。

“You don't Netflix and chill?”  
“Fuck off.”

Eva捂嘴偷笑的表情告诉他整个42楼都知道了。什么时候Penetrator Chris需要别人关心他的性生活了？

“事实上41楼也知道了，”William也来插一脚，“我是说，我通常不关心这种事。但是Tommy来问我‘Chris经常加班到那么晚吗？’我就不能坐视不管。Chris，你是不是……”

好友一脸神秘兮兮，凑近低声说到：“You can't get it up or what?”故意的，他们都是都故意的，Chris再咬牙切齿也不好发作，否则就等于承认了他和Tommy没有性生活。

销售部集体庆祝准时下班时，销售总监早就没人影儿了。看来Tommy对他产生了极大的误会，作为一个付责任的Alpha，他得好好消除这个误会。

回到家迎接他的是慌慌张张围上浴巾从他房间浴室里跑出来的Tommy，水珠从湿漉漉的金发稍滴在脚丫上，全身上下都散发着诱人的荷尔蒙。Chris不在乎对方辩解说自己浴室的暖气坏了时心虚的样子，他脱掉西装，领带、袖扣、皮带依次落在地毯上，笔直的西裤沾了水也不心疼。等他把未婚夫压在淋浴间的玻璃门上时，两人都没空去管那些该死的衬衫纽扣，狭小的空间里Alpha和Omega的信息素激烈碰撞，水气腾腾的玻璃上留下Tommy指印。

年轻的男人小声地抽泣着说腿软了，又被他抱起来抵在墙上，一次比一次深。冷冰冰的瓷砖似乎都承受不了他们之间忘情的热度，Tommy总能让他疯狂，Chris几乎想立刻标记他的Omega。

“你突然搬过来，又老是不回家……”连抱怨的样子都可爱极了，Chris紧紧抱着未婚夫，用一个个吻抚慰对方的不安。如果他早点知道——

“我很抱歉，宝贝。”怀中的Omega直接用身体回应他，热情而诚实，“这样，舒服吗？”

“嗯……”同样被他弄到意乱情迷的男人忍不住低吟，“下次发情期，你不要再服抑制剂了。”

“你喜欢我身上末药的味道？”Tommy在他肩窝点点头，小小的亲昵却挠得他心痒痒。

“Want me to fuck you all day long? You'd be full of my seeds, you want that?”

他明知故问，非要Tommy亲口说出来才放开捏住那处的手。两人同时高潮带来的震颤让Chris忍不住幻想和对方真正结合的美妙。

+

“我要双层芝士堡，大份的薯条，再来一盒炸鹰嘴豆饼！”准备去买外卖的助理记下Chris点的午餐之后抬起头又看了他一眼，仿佛他说错了什么。要知道在时尚圈计算食物的热量几乎就像背诵圣经一样神圣，而Chris显然触犯了戒律。

“我们只吃了牛油果鲜虾沙拉，我快饿死了！”面对下属们指指点点的眼神，销售总监大口咬着牛肉恨恨地说。不了解内情的人会以为他在抱怨，实际上Chris昨晚更新的IG story还没过期，炫耀为未婚夫做的既健康又美味的晚餐可是一点都不手软，一大堆人留言感叹他现在是family man，时尚圈再无Penetrator Chris的传言。

“矫情。你不会做两份不同的晚饭？你吃你的，他吃他的。”Eva跟Chris交往过（如果派对后上过几次床算交往的话），对他的了解比一般人自然多一些。

“他要为舞剧保持身材，我不忍心在他面前大快朵颐。”

Eva赏了他一记白眼，绅士季刊也许可以在杂志社内部举办Husband of the Year大赛，而创意总监和销售总监都是年度最佳丈夫头衔的有力竞争者。花花公子深情起来真让人猝不及防。

快下班了Isak才发来邮件问他去不去一家夜店与本地潮牌的联名派对。

“你找我干吗？William会让你陪我去？”

邮件再回复过来时多了一个抄送，创意总监的占有欲都快撑爆整栋写字楼的玻璃幕墙了。

“Eskild也会去，他因为拍片认识不少影视圈的人，而且——”透过文字，Chris都能看出Isak措辞背后的犹豫，“他对你很有好感，也许能给你介绍一些新的人脉。”

以往这种活动都是Chris的主场，最近他却推掉不少。Eskild和绅士季刊有过几次合作，Chris跟他算是点头之交，对方的性向也早有耳闻。Isak这么说的意思他再清楚不过，现在真的没什么好挑剔的，他需要尽快找到更多投资。

“好吧，我会带上Eva，省得被你和William闪瞎眼。”

他怎么会知道Eskild和Eva曾是室友，两人刚见面就喝了不少，疯起来一对二，Chris再厉害也不是他们的对手。

“你可能不记得了，那时你每次来过夜，我在隔壁都听得清清楚楚，Penetrator Chris名不虚传。脸还帅成这样，什么时候我也能试一下就好了。”

一米九几的MV导演整个人都挂在他身上，差点现场表演小鸟依人，那眼神恨不得现场就把他吃干抹净。旁边的Eva还硬要拉着他们一起跳舞，完全是在帮倒忙。

“我已经订婚了。”  
“说得好像你以前没订婚一样。”

男人在他耳边灌迷魂汤。没错，以前这种事对他而言完全是家常便饭，男人、女人，Alpha、Beta、Omega，只要好看的，他在风月场上一向来者不拒。

“Isak没告诉你我今晚来的原因？”  
“噢，Issy说了，我的确认识很多制片人和投资人。也许我们可以去我家再深入地谈谈。”

Eskild缠着他锲而不舍的精神值得称道，这点程度的“动手动脚”说实话不算什么，他完全可以顺应对方的意思玩下去。但Chris却在如镜面般反光的吧台上看到自己的脸，最近反复修改投资意向书，为了能更好地说服投资家，他不知道对着镜子做过多少次练习。他清楚这张脸或许是他最大的武器。

同样是这张脸，Chris也期待着能放下所有伪装坦率地面对Tommy的那一天，告诉对方他愿意为他付出一切，不带谈判的手段，没有交易的条件。

“想好了吗？你家还是我家？”Esklid一语惊醒梦中人，Chris礼貌地挣脱对方的手，他现在是有“家”的人，投资的事可以再想别的办法。

“不。他要跟我回家。”那声音在人声鼎沸的夜店里就像推开窗迎面吹来的一阵晚香，沁人心脾，让Chris差点忘了现场的情形看起来有多尴尬——花花公子偷吃被抓什么的，不少认识他的人都在看着。

Tommy牵起他的手，既没有回答他低声问“你为什么会出现在这里”的问题，看起来也不像生气的样子。年轻的男人身着深蓝色的丝绒外套，微卷的金色发梢和围巾上还带着室外的寒气。只见他的视线从Eskild那边转过来，眼角眉梢藏着一抹说不尽的风情，下巴上的小酒窝愈发迷人，Chris被他这斜眼一瞥，都不由地心神摇曳。

“或者，Chris你想跳一曲再走？”

舞蹈家在舞池里真的可以为所欲为，他们理所当然成了全场的焦点。Chris甚至分不清他们跳的到底算什么舞，他会点儿霹雳舞，很老派却很吸睛，Tommy则似乎什么舞都可以来两段，他会用一百种不同的方法把腰扭得像放荡的舞女和优雅的艺术家的结合体。

没有人能抵挡跳舞的Tommy，连Penetrator Chris也不行。离开派对后他们几乎没有浪费任何时间，等不及回家直接在车里做的时候多亏了舞蹈家的柔韧性，地下停车场昏暗的光线也有帮助。Tommy已经湿透了，在他身下如花般绽放，冰蓝的眼眸一旦染上情热的温度，美得让他忍不住发出叹息。他把自己深埋在男人高高翘起的双腿间，疯狂地掠取Omega的甜美。

事后他都不记得是谁开车回家的了。

“拉投资的事你应该先找我谈。”Tommy不管他一脸诧异的表情，“你以为我不会去查你为什么突然卖掉公寓？我不是傻瓜，Christoffer。而且你并没有藏得很好。”

见计划已经败露，Chris只好举手做投降状，一脸尬笑。

“I know it's hard to sell, it's a fucking dance show. That's exactly why you need to get to know us better first.”

一直以来Chris都把目标对准融资这个方向，准备先筹措到足够的资金，再以联合体的形式去投资舞剧的制作公司。他甚至幻想过自己拿着投资合同在最后一秒走进制作公司正在开会的董事会，坐在唯一空着的那把椅子上，最好是在Tommy对面，宣布以新股东代表的身份进驻董事会——像所有超级英雄片里演的那样，尽管拯救世界的方式稍微有点不同。

“You're so dramatic.”Tommy笑得眉眼弯弯，“But I'd love that, too.”

Tommy说得对，他的方向错了，应该先深入地了解投资标的，不论是市场前景还是项目本身，包括财务状况、盈利预期、公司治理、人事构架等等，才能更好地把握风险及真正的投资机会，再去融资会更有说服力。

“You should go talk to our finance guy, his name is José. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear from the best marketing guru in town. Everything else, you can just ask me.”

“God, you're so hot when you talk about business. Sure you don't wanna pursue an alternative career?”

Chris现在只想和他的未婚夫再来一发。他们可以等到天亮再谈生意上的事。


End file.
